


Photo Sent

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry can't say how it happened but somehow his texting with Eggsy and him receiving the random pictures of home from Richard has become a group conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, you aren't hallucinating that Harry/Percy/Eggsy tag. If you follow the series on my tumblr and read the tags, it won't really come as a surprise. I was actually planning on stepping into firm ot3 territory only in the next part, but I as I was writing this one I soon found out that it was becoming obvious were I was leading to.
> 
> This is also Harry and Eggsy's reunion, finally :D

Percival had not been lying when he told Harry he would take care of everything. It doesn’t take an hour after their phone call for Harry to be moved to the Statesman’s infirmary and he is just settling down in his new bed when his phone rings again. This time, it’s Merlin on the other side, yelling insults at him so loud a nurse comes in and tries to take the phone away.

One dark look from Harry soon makes it clear that it would be a very, very bad idea to follow through, his grip on the phone tightening just in case. Of course comparatively to Merlin, he has spent very little time worrying about him being alive, but weak as he is, even if he now is among allies, he’s unwilling to let go of what feels like his only lifeline.

Merlin finally calms down after some time, his voice getting softer and he doesn’t say it in so many words, but Harry knows when his oldest friend is grateful for yet another miracle.

They both are reluctant to end the call, but Merlin is a busy man and Harry knows that with Merlin in charge, it won’t be long before he’s back home. Catching up and basking in the knowledge that they both managed to survive impossible odds yet again will have to wait a bit.

He doesn’t really expect to see any notifications on his phone, guessing that Eggsy will wait a bit before contacting him again out of embarrassment from his little breakdown. Not that Harry thinks he has anything to be ashamed of, because he’s only waiting to have some time completely alone to have one of his own, but Eggsy comes from a life where showing any weakness is never a good thing.

Surprisingly, the message isn’t from Eggsy and it turns out it’s not even a text.

Instead it’s a picture, one that makes him smile even as he feels even more homesick than before.

In it, Eggsy is asleep, curled up on a couch Harry knows to be Percy’s, a blanket thrown over his form. Drape over one of the armrest is a blue jacket, in a shade Percival wouldn’t be caught wearing dead.

There is no message accompanying the picture, not that it needs any. Harry and Percival have been friends for a long time, so long that Harry is one of the few person still alive that have had the Knight’s express permission to use his real name if he ever wants to.

And so, Harry knows this isn’t a picture from Percival the Kingsman agent. This is from Richard, the friend who knows more about comfort than could be expected from someone who deals in death and destruction on a regular basis.

This is his way to reassure Harry that when he told him he would be taking care of everything, he also meant taking care of Eggsy. And it’s his way to let him know what not even Merlin has thought to tell him, all caught up in the fact that his best mate was still alive.

Somehow, Eggsy has made it into Knighthood.

_Thank you_

He gets no reply, but the little checkmark that appears next to his text is all the answer he needs.

*

Unfortunately, even with Merlin on the case, after being transferred to the Statesman’s infirmary, there’s not much that can be done right away. Neither branch can spare the resources to sent/bring Harry home and anyway, the doctors would rather they wait at least a week or more before putting him on a plane. Valentine might have been a lousy shot, but Harry has still been shot in the head and subsequently lost an eye. They’d rather not risk the complications from a change in pressure.

Harry would be complaining, except that he still spends most of his time sleeping, as if he has not just spent two month unconscious. That and he doesn’t want to annoy Merlin, not when his friend is shouldering both his usual responsibilities and Arthur’s. He’ll only start being insufferable once he’s back in England and only if they try to force him to stay at the infirmary at HQ instead of in the comfort of his own house.

Also, if he’s being entirely honest, Eggsy and Richard are doing a good job keeping him distracted whenever he’s awake.

He couldn’t say how it happened, but somehow his texting with Eggsy and him receiving the random pictures of _home_ from Richard has become a group conversation.

It is unexpected, but far from unwelcomed.

Not that Richard contributes that much, but somehow he still manages to make his presence _known_. How he does it when he usually fades into the background whenever he’s in a room with other people, Harry simply doesn’t know.

What is important is that he does it and Harry starts wondering why they’ve never texted before. Of course, they had been busy with their respective assignments and Richard spent most of his free time with James and raising Roxy while Harry spent his time annoying the hell out of Merlin, but he feels like he’s been missing out on a lot now that he talks to him daily.

It’s not much, mostly just Percy’s deadpan humour as he comments on his on-going mission but to Harry, it’s as grounding as Eggsy’s inane texting or Merlin’s voice whenever he finds a minute to call.

Harry would feel a bit self-conscious with how little he has to contribute, but he decides to take a page off of Richard’s book and starts sending them random pictures too. It’s not quite the same, since from Richard it’s little pieces of what can only be called _home_ , like Eggsy dusting Harry’s bookshelves, Merlin mid-yelling at a hapless recruit, steam slowly rising from a teacup, rain hitting the window of a taxi. Harry can only send the boring view from his own window, pictures of his white and depressing room, photos of his meals that even a starving man would turn away.

His latest one is of his cup of neon green jello, the one he’s still debating whether he should eat or not.

_If the radiation doesn’t kill you, you might turn into a new superhero. Though I am not sure what kind of power the Jell-O Man would have_

Richard’s answer makes him chuckle and the picture Eggsy sends in return makes him green with jealousy while simultaneously long to be back in London _right now_.

He too wants to be at a cafe, seated across the table from a Percival that is slowly relaxing after completing his mission, and sneakily stealing bites of his slice of chocolate cake.

Then he gets another picture, this time of a grinning Eggsy, still in his suit but without his glasses and he realises that what he wants above all else is to be reunited with the both of them, no matter the setting.

He decides right there and then that his doctors won’t know true peace until they clear him for flight. He’s been away from his family far too long already.

*

Eggsy isn’t really good at waiting usually and it’s been even more true for the last few weeks, after learning that Harry was still alive but without any means to get to him.

Well, he could have hijacked the jet, probably, but Percival had soon convinced him not to attempt it. Merlin’s wrath was not worth incurring, especially when they could speak with Harry at any time. The only reason Eggsy hadn’t whined that it wasn’t the same as being _with_ the man to Percy had been because he _knew_ the other Knight was already aware of that fact.

It’s all pretty moot now anyway, as he’s climbing into the jet that will bring him home to London from the US, the same one Harry is currently waiting in.

He had wondered at first if Statesman had really needed an agent with his driving skills or if the doctors in charge of Harry had merely convinced Jack that it would be in everyone interest to get a Kingsman plane to the country as soon as possible so they could get rid of the wounded agent without resorting to petty means such as murder.

Turned out they had really needed Eggsy, or an agent with similar skillset, and he’s slowly riding down the rush of a successful mission as he climbs the steps into the plane.

He has no doubts that his excitement levels are going to go through the roof as soon as he catches sight of Harry. He’s barely made it through the debriefing earlier without losing his cool. Not that he’s fooled anyone, they are all spies after all, but he’s quickly learning that pretenses are a huge part of working with allies. And one of those pretenses are to ignore the fact that an agent would rather be with his miraculously alive mentor rather than stuck in a boring meeting to rehash everything everyone already knows.

When his eyes falls on Harry, the man asleep on the bed that’s been added in the cabin just for him, he’s surprised to feel himself completely unwind, calming down completely instead of getting even more jittery. He lets himself fall into the seat besides Harry and it takes him everything not to start crying silently. The silent part is only because Harry looks so serene in his sleep right now and Eggsy would hate to disturb his rest even if he would give anything to just get into the bed with him, just lie close to him and _feel_ that Harry is there with him, much like Eggsy does with Percival when they spend some time together that doesn’t involve a pub.

He had thought he would find the time before take off unbearable, but he clearly underestimated how time consuming just _looking_ at Harry would get.

He’s changed quite a bit since the last time he’s seen him and he understands now why they’ve never gotten a selfie from him. Sure it might have been because “a selfie is too undignified for a gentleman, Eggsy”, but even Percy hadn’t believe that bullshit. Harry was only ever a gentleman when it pleased him after all.

He’s much thinner for one and even though he’s clearly been able to shave, his hair is longer, his curls untamed. What draws Eggsy’s gaze the most however is the eyepatch that does very little to hide the scar that runs up Harry’s forehead. It’s the light pink of the freshly healed and he barely manage to stop himself from leaning above Harry and press his lips against the marred skin, wishing he could take away any pain that is left with a kiss.

He blames the impulse on spending too much time taking care of Daisy, because nothing consoles her faster than being assailed with thousands of light kisses. He doubts Harry would get a giggle fit if he were to wake up to Eggsy’s lips on him.

Keeping his hands to himself is harder than he thought it would, even with the proof under his eyes that Harry is truly alive and he breathes a sigh of relief when he feels his phone shaking in his breast pocket, halting his unconscious move to go brush a brown curl back behind Harry’s ear and fishing out his phone instead.

“Hey Percy,” he greets without even looking at the caller id. Except for Harry, he can’t think of anyone who would call him on his Kingsman issued phone.

“Hey Eggsy… You know, when we’re not on official business, you can call me Richard.”

“Okay, sure.” He hopes Richard can hear the smile in his voice. It’s not the first time the other agent has invited Eggsy to do so, but it’s the first time he did so when he is sober. He hadn’t thought his friend would take it back, but Eggsy knows more than a lot of people that there can be a world of difference between what one means when under the influence and when one is sober.

“Are you with Harry now?”

“Yep, he’s sleeping though… I- He-” _I can’t believe he’s really there. He’s never looked so beautiful. I missed him so much. He can’t leave us ever again. I don’t know what I would do if this happen again._ Eggsy doesn’t say any of it, can’t let the words fall from his lips, but Richard makes a comforting sound as if he’s heard all of the thoughts tumbling inside his head. “He looks like a pirate now,” is what Eggsy ends up saying after a long pause where Richard just breathed with him, “I’ll send you a pic.”

Richard chuckles when he gets the picture, a sound that betrays all the good natured teasing he’ll make Harry suffer through.

“Taking a picture without one’s consent is a bit rude… I expected better of you Eggsy.”

Hearing Harry’s voice, still a bit hoarse from disuse, Eggsy jumps in his seat, startled.

“Harry! You’re awake!”

Eggsy isn’t sure who’s smiling wider between him and Harry right now.

“Sorry for falling asleep. I feel I won’t be much company for this flight, the doctors have upped the dosage.” The words are still a bit slurred, probably because of the drugs, but his eye is locked on Eggsy.

“I don’t care, you’re… you’re _here_.” He can’t stop himself anymore, he reaches for Harry’s hand and he nearly starts sobbing when he’s met halfway. And when their fingers tangle together, he actually has to lower his head, lest Harry sees the tears that threaten to fall at any moment.

“Oh my dear boy… If I have anything to say about it, I won’t be leaving again.” He tugs a bit on his hand and it takes a moment before Eggsy understands what he wants, but once he does, he doesn’t wait for an engraved invitation before getting on the bed, careful not to jostle Harry.

It takes them a moment to reposition themselves comfortably, Eggsy sitting up with Harry’s head in his lap. Eggsy hesitates for a second, before carding his hands in the soft hair, smiling softly when he hears the contented sigh his action caused.

“I fear I’ll fall back asleep if you continue much longer.”

“It’s okay. Richard will keep me company until the plane take off.” He feels around the mattress for his phone, pressing the speaker bottom.

“Hello Richard,” the greeting is mumbled onto Eggsy’s thigh, Harry on the verge of sleep again even if there is no denying his pleasure at talking to his friend.

“Harry, it’s good to hear from you again.”

“The drugs are making me fall asleep again,” Harry seems pertinent to point out, his good eye falling shut again.

“You should take advantage of it. I’m sure Merlin will put you to work as soon as you set foot in London, as vengeance for letting him deal with everything alone for so long. You’re lucky you already made him lose all his hair or I fear he would never have forgiven you.”

Harry falls asleep chuckling and Eggsy snorts at the dopey smile on his lips, taking a picture and sending it to Richard.

He lets the man talk about the kind of leverage they can get on Harry with this kind of picture and clamps down on the words that wants to leave his mouth.

_I wish you were here_


End file.
